yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Управление
Внимание! Клавиши указаны для английской раскладки клавиатуры! Пример: клавиша «E» это клавиша с русской «у» и английской «E», а не русской «Е» и английской «T». = Yandere Simulator = Меню игры и катсцены Меню: Заставка.png|Обычное меню игры. Заставка._Яндере_версия.png|«Яндере» версия обычного меню игры. менюигры3.png|Меню игры в режиме LoveSick Катсцены * E''' ― продолжить * '''F ― пропустить Диалог Инфо-чан и Аяно.png Управление Аяно На клавиатуре:thumb|center|334pxНекоторые функции не работают дома и в подвале. * W, A, S, D ― ходить * Мышь (компьютерная) ― перемещение камеры * Shift (удерживать) ― бегать * C (зажать) ― ползти * С (просто нажать) ― присесть на корточки/встать * Ctrl (зажать) ― активировать Яндере зрение * Ctrl (нажать несколько раз подряд) ― смеяться * 2, 3 ― выбрать оружие (если есть) * 1''' ― спрятать/положить предмет или оружие (если есть) * '''2, 3, 4, 5 (зажать) ― убрать предмет или оружие из инвентаря (если есть) * E или R ― взаимодействие c предметом/оружием, находящимся не в инвентаре ** К примеру, включить радио или взять оружие. * F''' ― атаковать (если есть оружие) '''Прочее * ESC ― выйти из игры ** Чтобы подтвердить, нажмите E'''. * '''T ― появится розовая линия, указывающая путь в класс Аяно или выход из школы (после уроков). * Пробел ― открыть карту школы ** F''' ― перейти на этаж ниже, '''L ― на этаж выше, для перемещения используйте мышь, для масштабирования ― колёсико мыши. Чтобы выйти нажмите Q'''. Управление. Карта.png ''На геймпаде:'' thumb|center|334px Настройка внешности Сенпая * '''E или Q ― выбрать пол Сенпая (только в начале) (на данный момент женский пол недоступен) * F''' ― пропустить этот этап (только в начале) * '''Стрелки вверх и вниз ― выбор настраиваемой части * Стрелки влево и вправо ― настройка части * E''' ― закончить * '''Мышь (компьютерная) ― перемещение камеры настройкасенпая.png Взаимодействия с учениками * E''' ― начать разговор с учеником/выбрать взаимодействие/принять задание * '''Мышь (компьютерная) ― выбор взаимодействия * Q''' ― отклонить задание/сказать ученику, что кто-то положил записку в его шкафчик Управление. Взаимодействия с учеником.png Телефон right|thumb * '''Enter ― вынуть телефон * Q''' ― убрать телефон * '''Стрелки ― выбор раздела ** E и Q ― зайти в выбранный раздел/выйти * Правая кнопка мыши ― достать камеру * E''' ― перейти в режим селфи ** '''Q ― включить подсказку для режима селфи * Левая кнопка мыши ― сфотографировать ** E''' ― сохранить фотографию, '''Q ― удалить фотографию, F''' ― отправить фотографию Инфо-чан * '''Shift ― включить игру дополненной реальности ** F''' ― стрелять в игре дополненной реальности * '''Alt ― перейти в режим кинематографической камеры Photo_1.png Драки с правонарушителями, героями, кража ключей В центре экрана будут появляться буквы Q, E, R, F. Задача игрока ― вовремя нажать на них. esofk.png дыаоыа.png ывлдвоадыулоаы.png Yanvania: Senpai of the Night * Стрелки влево и вправо ― ходить * Стрелки влево и вправо (двойное нажатие) ― бег * Стрелка вниз ― присесть на корточки * X''' ― атака * '''Z ― прыжок thumb|364x364px|center Кастомизация Аяно * < и > ― увеличить/уменьшить грудь * H''' ― сменить причёску * '''P ― сменить очки * O''' ― сменить аксессуар * '''E и Q ― следующий/предыдущий тип характера (только если Аяно стоит рядом с зеркалом) Управление (1).png Дебаг меню thumb|300px * \''' ― выйти из меню. * ''\''' (снизу после backscape) ― открыть меню * '''F1, F2, F3, F4, F5, F6' ― сменить школьную форму * W''' ― включить сумки. (не указано в списке) * '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ― сменить день недели * 6, 7, 8, 9 ― телепортироваться в определённое место ** 6''' телепортирует ко входу в школу. ** '''7 телепортирует в класс Аяно ** 8''' телепортирует в компьютерный класс ** '''9 телепортирует на крышу * 0''' ― включить или выключить режим кинематографической камеры * '''A ― изменить школьную атмосферу * R''' ― изменить репутацию Аяно * '''S ― даёт максимальный уровень навыка соблазнения и силы, открывает все профили * T''' ― включить/выключить «over shoulder» угол камеры * '''Стереть (backspace) ― изменить время на 5:59 PM * Левый ALT ― телепортироваться к черепахе * Пробел ― телепортироваться в клуб боевых искусств, изменить время на 4:55 PM * Левый Ctrl ― телепортироваться в оккультный клуб, изменить время на 4:55 PM * D''' ― телепортировать правонарушителей к зоне мусоросжигателя * '''B ― Рику Сома и Кокона Харука начнут встречаться * ~''' ― перезапустить весь прогресс за неделю * '''C ― открыть все темы для разговора * F''' ― симуляция большого количества людей в школе * '''G ― стать друзьями с Коконой, телепортироваться с ней на крышу * K''' ― день перезапустится, появится сломленная Саки Мию * '''L ― открыть тёмный секрет Коконы * M''' ― выключить фоновую музыку * '''O ― активировать телефон соперницы * Pause ― остановить/включить течение времени * U''' ― стать друзьями с Коконой и Рику, узнать мнение Коконы о всех вещах * '''Правый Ctrl ― телепортироваться в клуб садоводства * +''' ― добавить 30 минут к текущему времени * '''Z ― убить всех учеников * Q''' ― зацензурить все панцу. Панцушоты всё ещё будут доступны. * '''F8 ― зацензурить всю кровь * F9 ― зацензурить все анимации, содержащие насилие (экран будет размываться) * P '''- добавляет вам 10 панцушотов, рядом с Древним Злом появятся 4 вида яда и отмычка (не указано в списке) * '''X ― день перезапустится с изменённой внешностью Гемы Таку (не указано в списке) Меню пасхалок Меню пасхалок. 1 агвуста 2019 год.|300px|right * P — Punished Mode * U ― Bad Time Mode * Q ― Huntress Mode * Z ― Slender Mode * S -Spooky Mode * B ― Bancho Mode * H -Hateful Mode * Y ― Cyborg Mode * F — Falcon Mode * O -Punch Mode * C ― Cirno Mode * E ― Ebola Mode * T ― Titan Mode * G ― Galo Mode * K ― DK Mode * I ― Отключить гравитацию для трупов * 2 ― Blade Hair Mode * 4 ― Yanketsu Mode * M ― Medusa Mode * 7 ― Tornado Mode * D ― Enigma Mode * 6 ― Hunger Mode * 8 ― Yandere Kun * W ― Witch Mode * V - Vaporwave Mode * 1 ― Gazer Mode * R ― Pose Mode * L ― 47 Mode * X ― X Mode * F1 ― Сменить погоду на дождливую (никак не влияет на геймплей) * F2 ― Horror Prototype * F3 — Life Note Mode * F4 ― Man Mode * F5 ― Black Hole Mode * F6 ― Lilium Mode * F7 ― Berserker Mode * ? ― Выйти из меню Древнее зло Чтобы вызвать Древнее Зло, подойдите к дереву слева от выхода в школу и нажмите E'''. Чтобы она следовала за вами нажмите '''F, чтобы открыть меню отладки ― E''', чтобы заставить её исчезнуть ― '''Q. Она не будет появляться в режиме LoveSick и в режиме миссии. WASD или клавиши ― перемещение. E''' ― выбрать. '''Z ― телепортировать ученика к Аяно. X''' ― заставить методистку забыть всё. '''1 ― выбрать всех. 2''' ― выбрать учеников без клуба. '''3 ― выбрать соперниц (не работает на данный момент). 4''' ― выбрать всех из клуба кулинарии. '''5 ― выбрать всех из клуба драмы. 6''' ― выбрать всех из оккультного клуба.. '''7 ― выбрать всех из игрового клуба. 8''' ― выбрать всех из арт клуба. '''9 ― выбрать всех из клуба боевых искусств. 0''' ― выбрать всех из клуба лёгкой музыки. '-' ― выбрать всех из клуба фотографии. '''= ― выбрать всех из клуба науки. R''' ― выбрать всех из клуба спорта. '''T ― выбрать всех из клуба садоводства. Y''' ― выбрать правонарушителей. '''U ― выбрать задир. I''' ― выбрать студенческий совет. '''O ― выбрать учителей. P''' ― выбрать всех учеников, не являющихся лидерами клубов. '''Q ― выйти из меню. Древнее зло.png|Древнее зло Управление (4).png|Управление Управление (5).png|Управление Древнее Зло. Управление.png|Управление = Спин-офф игры = Yandere Clicker * Кликайте для ударов. * Удерживая Control переместите мышь, чтобы переместить камеру. * Увеличение или уменьшение масштаба с помощью колеса прокрутки. * Покупайте обновления в магазине, чтобы разблокировать более эффективные способы для ударов сенпая. * Нажмите на кнопку «Переключить ножи», если все ножи замедляют частоту кадров. Kuudere Simulator * Переместите мышь, чтобы перемещать камеру. * Нажмите T''' для переключения между режимами. * В Tsundere Mode, нажмите '''B, чтобы Цундере-чан сказала «Бака!» * Нажмите Е, 'чтобы Куудере-чан или Цундере-чан одели повязку на глаз. ''Kuudere Simulator 2 * Переместите мышь, чтобы перемещать камеру. * Нажмите '''T, чтобы перейти в Tsundere Mode. * Нажмите H''', чтобы перейти в Himedere Mode. * Нажмите '''L, чтобы посмотреть разные направления. * Нажмите W''', чтобы поменять цвет комнаты. * Нажмите '''B, чтобы Куудере-чан сказала «Моргать». * Нажмите B''', чтобы Цундере-чан сказала «Бака!» * Нажмите '''B, чтобы Химедере-чан сказала''' «Хмп» * Нажмите '''E, чтобы одеть на персонажей повязку на глаз. Super Yandere 64 Управление на клавиатуре * WASD, чтобы передвигаться. * Space, чтобы прыгнуть. * Return/Enter, чтобы ударить. * Control, чтобы присесть. * Escape, чтобы остановить. * Клавиши со стрелками для перемещения камеры вокруг. Управление на геймпаде * ↑ ↓ ← → ― ходить * 1''' ― прыгать * '''2 ― ударить * 7''' ― пауза Yanderetale * '''Z,' 'чтобы прогрессировать. * X', чтобы пропустить кат-сцены которые уже были показаны. * 'Клавиши со стрелками, чтобы передвигаться. * Верхняя стрелка, чтобы прыгнуть, когда душа синяя. * N''' для графики. Факты * Так как YandereDev не хочет ошибок, которые могут возникнуть только через отладочные команды, они будут удалены из финальной версии игрыKnown Bugs. * В будущем, YandereDev хочет реализовать возможность игрокам полностью настроить управление в Yandere SimulatorI figured out you can play Yandere Simulator with a Nintendo 64 controler, can you map the controls?. *Если игрок будет играть в игру с помощью клавиатуры, то на экране загрузки появится схематичное управление на клавиатуре. Если же игрок будет играть с помощью геймпада, то на экране загрузки будет показано схематичное управление геймпадом. * Если нажать '''M в Yanvania: Senpai of the Night, то Мидори Гурин перескажет весь сюжет игры. Примечания en:Controls es:Controles fr:Commandes pl:Sterowanie pt-br:Controles zh-tw:操作 de:Steuerung Категория:Геймплей